Air yang Menetes itu
by Hatsune Miki
Summary: Dia hanya pengantar bunga, namun kepeduliannya, kelembutannya, dan kebaikannya padaku, melebihi bunga yang ia antar itu sendiri. Mungkin di akhir hidupku nanti, aku ingin memejamkan mata bersama bunga-bunga yang ia antar. Juga, embun yang menetes dari bunga itu.
1. Chapter 1: Bunga Tulip Orange

**Chapter 1** : Bunga Tulip Orange

 **Title** : Air yang Menetes itu …

 **Author** : Hatsune Miki

 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyoujin

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate** : T

 **Character** : Christa L., Armin A.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyoujin belong to Hajime Isayama. But, Air yang Menetes itu … adalah fanfic milik saya

 **Summary** :

Dia hanya pengantar bunga, namun kepeduliannya, kelembutannya, dan kebaikannya padaku, melebihi bunga yang ia antar itu sendiri. Mungkin di akhir hidupku nanti, aku ingin memejamkan mata bersama bunga-bunga yang ia antar. Juga, embun yang menetes dari bunga itu.

Ho-horaaaa … author Tsuki di sini. Ha-hajimemashite (gugup). Ah~ soal nama 'Tsuki' diambil dari haTSUne miKI. Tapi terserah deh yang manggil, ini cuma karena saya suka singkatan itu. Sebenarnya … udah bikin akun sejak lama, tapi baru kali ini publish. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, nggak punya nyali buat publish fanfic. Tapi setelah melihat semangat author-author di sini, saya jadi pengen mengikuti jejak mereka dalam rangka mengisi masa remaja. Dari pada galau ngeliat temen-temennya pada pacaran kan? Apalagi … gebetan Tsuki malah menjauh setelah tahu kalau Tsuki suka sama dia (malah curhat). #abaikan!

Yak! Kita mulai fanficnya! Mohon review yang mengandung kritik ya? Yang saya tunggu kritik dan pembenaran dari reader (semoga ada author senior yang baca).

Note: untuk kalian yang sudah membaca light novel Shingeki no Kyoujin, kalian pasti tahu apa maksud kata-kata dalam kurung. Contohnya: (Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.) ya! maksudnya adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan tokoh utama dalam hati. Tokoh utama di sini bukan berarti hanya si Christa. Melainkan tokoh utama ialah tokoh yang sedang disorot/diceritakan. Kalian bisa memperkirakannya sendiri lah.

Ora seneng, ora maca!

.

.

.

.

Fajar mulai menyingsing saat seorang pemuda cantik menaiki sepeda kayuhnya. Ia membaca kembali daftar belanja yang ditulis Ibunya. Matanya yang lebar dengan iris biru berbentuk bulat, berkedip beberapa kali setelah membaca kembali daftar belanja. Kemudian, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya menghela napas.

(Haa … tidak ada pudding lagi.)

"Aku berangkat!"

"Jangan lupa tomatnya, Armin!" jawab Ibu.

Kakinya mengayuh sepeda dengan tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya, pasar terdekat sangat ramai di pagi hari. Mengapa? Karena saat itu, buah dan sayur segar baru saja datang langsung dari kebunnya. Begitu juga dengan daging dan ikan. Semua orang tak ingin membuang kesempatan mendapat bahan makanan terbaik. Kalau sudah agak siang, beberapa dagangan akan mulai dirubung lalat dan sebagainya. Membayangkan saja sudah muak.

Angin pagi bertiup semilir membuat rambut pirang Armin Arlert bergemulai. Kabut pagi masih menyelimuti, menghadang sinar matahari untuk mengintip. Karena udara masih terlalu dingin, Armin mengerutkan kening. Mengapa? Dia tidak begitu kuat dengan udara dingin yang menelusup. Kakinya menjadi agak gemetar. Padahal Armin sudah memakai jaket dan syal berwarna orange kesukaannya. Bulu di sekitar tengkuknya jadi meremang saat melewati perempatan yang tanpa pencahayaan sama sekali.

(Udara sudah cukup dingin ditambah dengan ketiadaan lampu. Bisa-bisa tempat ini menjadi latar belakang film horror.)

Sampai di pasar, Armin memarkirkan sepedanya. Ia berkeliling ke dalam gedung megah itu untuk berbelanja. Beruntung dia datang pagi, karena tidak ada barang belanjaan yang mengecewakan.

"Ouh, Armin."

Armin menoleh kea rah si pemanggil. Rupanya pemuda dengan eyepatch lah yang memanggilnya. Armin sangat mengenal sosok ini. bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu adalah seksi humas dalam kelasnya.

"Kyklo?"

"Bibi memintamu belanja?"

"Eh~ iya."

Kyklo Mansell adalah teman sekelas Armin. Dia anak dari seorang pemilik perkebunan sayur. Karena itu, pagi ini Kyklo sudah tampak semangat dengan apron pekerja untuk mengangkut sayur milik Ayahnya. Diangkut ke mana? Tentu saja kepada pedagang yang memesannya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bekerja? Kamu rajin sekali, Kyklo."

"Ini bisnis yang kelak akan diwariskan padaku. Jadi, aku harus mulai berlatih bekerja."

Dibandingkan Armin yang hanya focus pada kegiatan belajarnya di sekolah, Kyklo selangkah lebih dewasa. Mengingat hal itu, hanya membuat Armin cemas akan masa depan.

Kyklo khawatir saat melihat perubahan raut wajah temannya itu. Ia berusaha menghibur, "Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di toko Ibumu?"

"Eh~ tapi itu kan toko bunga …"

"Lalu, siapa yang kelak akan mewarisinya kalau bukan kau, Armin?"

Sebagai anak tunggal dan satu-satunya lelaki di rumah, Armin tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali memerankan diri sebagai anak sekaligus pendamping Ibunya. Armin akan melakukan apa pun demi kebahagiaan orang tua tunggalnya itu.

"Akan ku coba."

"Itu baru Armin yang sebenarnya. Oh, ya, Ibu baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnis. Dia membawa oleh-oleh untuk keluargamu. Tolong terima, ya?"

Kini, di tangan Armin ada seplastik oleh-oleh dari Ibu Kyklo, Bibi Elena. Meski oleh-oleh itu masih terbungkus kardus, Armin tahu bahwa itu barang yang cukup mahal. Armin menunduk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

(Justru Kyklo, ya, temanku yang sebenarnya?)

.

.

.

Fajar mulai menyingsing saat seorang gadis membuka matanya. Manik biru yang bulat berbingkai kelopak mata lebar dan bulu mata lentik, mengamati ruangannya dengan seksama.

(Masih di rumah sakit, ya?)

Ia bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke balkon. Di sana ada tempat duduk dan meja bundar serta payung besar layaknya tempat makan terbuka. Gadis itu agak kesulitan membawa gagang dari botol infusnya yang tergantung. Meski terlihat sehat, namun penyakit yang ada di tubuh mungilnya itu bukan main berbahayanya. Tidak menular, memang. Tapi ancaman kesehatannya menjadi bertambah.

Ia duduk di kursi dan melihat ke bawah. Jalan raya masih sepi di saat pagi. Kereta api khusus pelajar dan mahasiswa juga belum beroperasi. Pejalan kaki yang seharusnya hilir mudik di rute khusus, tidak ada. Hanya ada seorang pemuda yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat. Yang mana ranjang sepeda itu dipenuhi plastik dan beberapa kardus mungil.

(Dia dari pasar?)

Karena terlalu serius mengamati pemuda itu, sang gadis berambut pirang sampai tidak sadar bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Sudah saya duga. Kamu pasti akan bangun pagi."

"Ah!"

Christa Lenz terhenyak dari kegiatan mengamatinya. Ia menoleh dengan mata yang masih terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya langsung terkatup saat tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kak Petra mengejutkanku."

Wanita berambut _hazel_ dengan pakaian perawat itu ada Petra Rall. Dia dengan umur yang sudah berkepala dua, memiliki profesi sebagai perawat khusus pasien di 3 ruangan. Salah satunya adalah Christa.

"Hari ini teman-temanmu akan berkunjung kan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mengharapkannya."

"Mengapa? Bukankah itu akan membuatmu lebih baik?"

"Tidak. Itu akan membuatku berpikir bahwa sembuh itu mustahil dan mati itu prinsip."

"Ayolah, buat kenangan dengan teman-temanmu. Seandainya kamu pergi nanti, mereka masih ingat denganmu."

(Bahkan Kak Petra yang notabene adalah perawat khusus saja tidak percaya dengan kesembuhanku. Apa lagi teman-teman, 'kan? Mereka pasti akan datang dengan senyum terpaksa.)

"Tidak. Mereka akan akan tersenyum riang seperti biasa."

"Jangan menghiburku dengan terpaksa."

"Sou~ Seorang putri bangsawan sedang menyerah, eh? Lihat saja kalau sudah bertemu pangeranmu nanti. Kau akan sulit percaya bahwa mati itu prinsip."

"…"

"Tertarik untuk menunggu kedatangan mereka?"

"Akan ku coba."

"Itu baru Christa yang sebenarnya. Ingin apa untuk sarapan nanti? Salad atau burger?"

"Salad."

"Baik. Tunggu di sini, ya?"

Christa menatap nanar gelang yang ia pakai.

(Justru Kak Petra, ya, temanku yang sebenarnya?)

.

.

.

Hari ini jadwal kampus Armin adalah siang. Sekitar pukul 11 siang nanti dia baru berangkat. Karena malas melakukan sesuatu, Armin hanya memandangi bunga-bunga di toko dengan bosan. Sementara Ibunya sedang sibuk menyirami bunga yang masih tumbuh di halaman belakang toko.

Saat lonceng di depan gerbang mungil toko berbunyi, Ibu malah berteriak, "Armin, layani dulu dong pembeli itu!"

Armin langsung terhenyak karena teriakan maut Ibunya. Ia merutuk pelan dalam gumamannya, lalu menyapa pelanggan.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di toko kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, ada. Aku ingin menjenguk temanku di rumah sakit hari ini. Namun, aku tidak tahu bunga apa yang sebaiknya ku beli," ujar si gadis pirang dengan ramah. Tampak beberapa pita terikat di rambutnya, serasi dengan gaun santai berenda perak. Menjelaskan bahwa gadis itu dari keluarga mampu.

"Apakah teman nona laki-laki?" tanya Armin saat melihat gadis itu menggenggam sampel bunga mawar.

"Emm … bukan. Dia perempuan."

"Teman dekat atau kenalan?"

"Dia temanku sejak kecil. Sedih sekali saat melihatnya terbaring sakit di sana."

"Hm … hm …"

"Ku pikir tadi ingin membeli bunga mawar, tapi sepertinya tidak serasi jika aku yang memberikannya."

(Tentu saja. Kalian akan terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih nantinya, dan itu berbahaya!)

"Kalau saya boleh merekomendasikannya, sebaiknya bunga yang satu ini."

Armin mencabut satu gagang bunga yang khusus dipajang untuk menjadi sampel dari bunga yang akan dipesan. Ia memberikan bunga itu pada si gadis bangsawan dan tersenyum.

"Bunga ini? Apa namanya?" tanya si gadis.

"Itu bunga tulip biasa. Tapi sebaiknya yang berwarna orange. Orang yang sedang patah semangat, sedih, atau galau, akan kembali semangat saat menerima bunga ini. Apa lagi kalau nona juga tersenyum tulus saat memberikannya. Bunga itu seakan menjadi jimat ajaib baginya."

Sang gadis terpaku.

"Berapa sebaiknya yang ku bawa?"

"Sesuai jumlah kunjungan."

"Ah … aku baru mengunjunginya kali ini. Sebelumnya aku mengikuti pertukaran mahasiswa ke Inggris."

"Berarti satu saja."

"Apa tidak apa kalau penjualnya yang bilang begitu?"

"Saya menjual bunga bukan demi uang. Melainkan demi melihat orang lain bahagia," jawab Armin sambil tersenyum.

Sang gadis terpukau melihat senyum manis nan menentramkan jiwa itu. Apa lagi di belakang Armin adalah sampel bunga yang terpajang di dinding. Seakan melihat malaikat, gadis itu berkata, "Anda benar-benar gadis yang baik, ya? Tidak mungkin kalau anda masih lajang."

Hening. Armin cengo beberapa saat setelah telinganya menelan kalimat barusan. Ia melihat ke bawah dan sadar bahwa apron dengan bawahan panjang yang ia pakai ini adalah milik Ibunya. Tentu saja Armin terlihat begitu feminim meski telah memakai kemeja lengan pendek dan celana panjang.

"Maaf. Saya laki-laki."

"EH?!"

Si gadis tampak terkejut. Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik bunga tulip orange dan menyelidiki kembali tiap inci tubuh Armin. Masalahnya sih, Armin memang memiliki bahu mungil layaknya perempuan serta tangan yang kurus. Tubuhnya pun tidak setinggi pemuda biasanya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Kyklo, Armin hanya setelinganya. Rambut pirang Armin yang bergaya bob itu juga cukup menjebak karena terlalu lurus untuk seorang lelaki.

"Eeh~ aku masih terkejut."

"Mn. Ba-baiklah … anda benar memesan bunga yang ini?"

"Ya! tolong satu tangkai saja."

(Hee~ yang memilihkan 'kan aku.)

"Ini dia—"

Armin terdiam saat gadis itu tiba-tiba mengangkat telepon dan pergi agak menjauh darinya. Dari raut muka si gadis, tampak bahwa ia agak kesal dan kecewa sambil terus menekankan kalimatnya dengan nada tinggi saat berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana. Kalau melihat sikapnya saat ini, tak aka nada yang menyangka bahwa gadis itu adalah putri bangsawan.

Beberapa menit kemudian si gadis kembali.

"Ah~ maaf atas gangguannya tadi."

"Tak apa, nona."

"Kakak ku memanggilku untuk memberi tahu bahwa siang nanti ada acara. Padahal jam kunjungan yang diizinkan pihak rumah sakit adalah pukul 10 pagi hingga pukul 9 malam. Kalau begini … aku tak bisa mengirimkan bunga tepat waktu …"

"Ah~ nona butuh jasa pengiriman bunga?" sahut Ibu Armin tiba-tiba. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Eh~ iya, Bibi."

"Serahkan saja pada putra ku ini. Memangnya pukul berapa bunga ini harus dikirim?"

(IBU?! Jangan asal memberiku pekerjaan dong!)

Si gadis melihat arloji mewahnya lalu berkata, "Pukul 11 siang nanti."

"Baiklah~ kalau boleh, kami minta alamat rumah sakit serta nama orang yang akan dikirimi," kata Ibu.

"Tentu."

Belum sempat Armin menolak, Ibu sudah mencatat apa yang gadis itu katakan. Uang untuk pembayaran plus jasa pengiriman pun telah berpindah tangan. Si gadis pamit pada Ibu dan berkata pada Armin, "Tolong tepat waktu, ya? Soalnya temanku sangat disiplin."

"Ugh~ baik."

Setelah mobil putih mulus itu meluncur meninggalkan toko dengan si gadis di dalamnya, Armin mulai protes.

"Tapi, Ibu, pukul 11 nanti adalah jam pertama kuliah! Dosennya mengerikan pula!"

"Ah, alasan macam apa itu. Sekali ini saja kamu tinggalkan pikiran soal sekolah dan mulailah dewasa, Armin. Ibumu ini sudah tidak muda lagi, lho."

Bahu Armin melorot. Kalau melihat Ibunya sedih, Armin akan langsung patuh pada perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi cukup hari ini saja, oke?"

"Yah … kita lihat saja nanti. Soalnya Sasha belum datang sih. Jadwal kuliahnya 'kan selalu pagi."

"Hm~"

(Sampai kapan aku melakukan hal ini?)

.

.

.

Sambil merapikan penampilannya, Armin berjalan menapakkan kaki ke dalam rumah sakit. Seperti yang ia duga, aroma obat-obatan dan suasana muram sudah tampak meski baru di ruang resepsionis. Armin meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak muntah saat melirik ke dua petugas laki-laki yang mendorong ranjang dengan terburu-buru. Kemungkinan, di balik selimut hijau itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak ramah.

Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, Armin beranjak menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke lantai 3. Di sana adalah tempat khusus di mana pasien yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup menghabiskan waktunya. Menyadari status dari orang yang akan diantari bunga, Armin menelan ludah. Orang yang ditemuinya nanti pastilah jauh dari sosok yang ceria.

Sampai di depan pintu tujuannya, Armin mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah perawat cantik yang ramah. Ia mempersilahkan Armin masuk tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Padahal, tujuan Armin hanya mengantarkan bunga.

"Ternyata teman Christa malah datang lebih awal, ya?" tanya sang perawat dengan ramah.

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil Christa tadi, menoleh dari kegiatannya malihat pemandangan luar lewat jendela.

"Teman? Siapa?"

(Oh, yeah … aku hanya pengantar bunga, nona.)

Sebelum keadaan makin kacau, Armin menengahi, "Ah, maaf kalau saya bertindak lancang. Tapi saya di sini hanya untuk mengantarkan bunga yang dipesan seorang gadis bernama Sharle Innocencio. Nona Sharle akan terlambat menjenguk nona Christa karena ada acara keluarga."

"Ooh … jadi Sharle mengirimkan bunganya terlebih dahulu?" tanya perawat. Armin melihat name tagnya dan tahu bahwa wanita itu bernama Petra.

Armin menyerahkan bunga tulip itu pada Kak Petra. Yang menerimanya pun langsung meraih salah satu vas kosong dan pamit untuk mengambil air.

Sementara di dalam ruangan …

Armin jadi kikuk karena Christa hanya diam membisu sambil melihat pemandangan luar. Sebenarnya, Armin bisa merasakan aura ramah dari Christa. Hanya saja di dalam rumah sakit ini, segala hal akan terasa suram.

"Mengapa hanya berdiri di sana? Dari pada aku sendirian, lebih baik duduk dan temani aku di sini," ujar Christa tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Armin dan berkata, "Aku Christa Lenz, 19 tahun, panggil saja aku Christa. Salam kenal."

Armin terpukau melihat wajah manis Christa.

"Mn. Namaku Armin Arlert, panggil saja Armin, 19 tahun juga. Salam kenal."

Suasana pun menjadi hening beberapa saat sebelum pintu kamar Christa terbuka dan seorang gadis terbelalak.

"Eh? Kamu sudah mengantarkannya?"

.

.

.

To be continued~

Mungkin kesan alurnya lambat yah? Maaf~ pasti banyak hal yang kelihatan nggak penting yang ku tulis di sini. Tapi tenang, itu hanya kelihatannya. Readers tak akan kecewa setelah beberapa chapter ke depan. Soalnya, ini baru pengenalan tokoh.

Tidak keberatan untuk review?


	2. Chapter 2: Bunga Tulip Kuning

**Chapter 2** : Bunga Tulip Kuning

 **Title** : Air yang Menetes itu …

 **Author** : Hatsune Miki

 **Fandom** : Shingeki no Kyoujin

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate** : T

 **Character** : Christa L., Armin A.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyoujin belong to Hajime Isayama. But, Air yang Menetes itu … adalah fanfic milik saya

 **Summary** :

Dia hanya pengantar bunga, namun kepeduliannya, kelembutannya, dan kebaikannya padaku, melebihi bunga yang ia antar itu sendiri. Mungkin di akhir hidupku nanti, aku ingin memejamkan mata bersama bunga-bunga yang ia antar. Juga, embun yang menetes dari bunga itu.

.

.

.

"Mn. Namaku Armin Arlert, panggil saja Armin, 19 tahun juga. Salam kenal."

Suasana pun menjadi hening beberapa saat sebelum pintu kamar Christa terbuka dan seorang gadis terbelalak.

"Eh? Kamu sudah mengantarkannya?"

"Sharle? Kaukah itu?" tanya Christa tiba-tiba.

"Hai, Christa! Lama tidak berjumpa."

"A-astaga …"

Kemudian dua gadis itu saling berpelukan. Erat sekali, seakan tak mau lepas meski maut memisah (ups). Armin yang seperti melihat adegan sinetron itu hanya menghela napas.

(Mereka sahabat sejati, ya?)

Christa melepaskan pelukan Sharle dan berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman meski dengan tangan terbelit infus. Akhirnya Christa duduk di pinggir ranjang sedangkan Sharle duduk di kursi yang Armin tawarkan. Jadilah Armin berdiri sambil bersandar dinding.

Christa memulai pembicaraan, "Astaga, Sharle … 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu karena kamu harus pergi ke Inggris. Dan … lihatlah, kamu benar-benar tampak seperti bangsawan Inggris sekarang."

Sharle tersenyum kecut dan menanggapi, "Perjalanan itu tak akan lancar kalau Christa tidak mengajariku dasar-dasar bahasa Inggris."

"Ah, biasa saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kamu berkenalan dengan gadis manis ini?" tanya Christa sambil menoleh ke arah Armin.

Armin malah celingak-celinguk ke sisi lain. Kemudian menunjuk dirinya lagi. "Saya?"

Sharle tertawa pelan saat melihat reaksi Armin. Persis saat mereka berbincang di toko Ibu Armin tadi.

"Dia laki-laki, Christa," ucap Sharle.

"EH?!"

Christa terbelalak sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Bersembunyi di balik tangan, manik birunya mulai menjelajahi inci demi inci tubuh Armin. Hal itu justru membuat Armin merasa ditelanjangi saja.

"Aku masih terkejut," ujar Christa.

"Ugh … reaksinya sama saja dengan Sharle …," keluh Armin.

"Haha … itu sih karena Armin kelewat cantik," lanjut Sharle.

"Kelewat tampan maksudnya?" Armin berceletuk.

"Hee~ Jangan narsis kamu, ya!" jawab Christa dan Sharle bersamaan, berusaha mencubit Armin. Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba Sharle berkata, "Oh, ya … aku tidak datang sendirian kemari. Ada kakak ku juga."

Sharle menarik masuk seorang pemuda dengan ciri identik yang hampir sama dengan gadis itu sendiri. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian yang kontras dengan Armin. Armin hanya memakai kaus berwarna biru berlapis jaket coklat dengan tudung serta celana panjang warna biru tua. Sedangkan kakak Sharle mengenakan setelan jas nan mulus dengan sapu tangan terlipat rapi di saku dada.

"Namanya Xavy Innocencio. Umurnya 21 tahun dan sekarang bekerja sebagai manager bagian di perusahaan Ayah," kata Sharle.

Armin membayangkan bahwa sikap Xavy seelegan pakaiannya, tapi itu cuma bayangannya, sih. Faktanya, saat Sharle memperkenalkan kakaknya, Xavy malah menoleh ke arah lain dengan memasang wajah bosan. Bukan. Lebih tepat disebut wajah meremehkan.

(Orang ini … bangsawan … selalu begitu sifatnya.)

"Gadis ini adalah teman masa kecilku, namanya Christa Lenz. Sedangkan yang ini adalah pengantar bunga yang ku temui tadi pagi, namanya Armin Arlert."

Saat bertatap mata dengan Armin, Xavy makin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Bahkan enggan menyambut jabat tangan Armin. Melihat sikap kakaknya yang canggung itu, Sharle berujar, "Kak, Armin itu lelaki."

"Aku tahu!" ketus Xavy sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Sharle. "Kalau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, cepat datang ke parkiran dan langsung pulang ke rumah! Masih banyak urusan yang belum kita selesaikan!"

Setelah kata-kata bertekanan tinggi itu terucap, Xavy berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Sharle langsung membentak kakaknya, "Kak! Ramah sedikit dong dengan orang lain! Mentang-mentang menjadi pewaris keluarga, bertindak seenaknya!"

"Memangnya apa urusanku dengan putri bangsawan lumpuh sepertinya?! Lagi pula, dia dari oposisi politik kita! Cih!"

Sharle agak shock dengan ucapan kakaknya. Ia menghadap Christa yang juga terkejut lalu berkata, "Maaf, ya, Chris—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Dia memang selalu begitu terhadap lawan politiknya. Tapi Christa 'kan temanku … berarti temannya juga, masak sekejam itu perilakunya! Menyebalkan."

"Kau mengatakan itu lagi dan ku sumpal mulutmu!" teriak Xavy dari luar ruangan.

Armin hanya menghela napas lagi dan bergumam, "Politik lagi, politik lagi …"

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar bunga siang tadi, Armin langsung pamit lebih dulu pada Christa dan Sharle untuk ke kampus. Mereka berdua tampak keberatan, namun mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi hari Minggu. Kini, Armin sedang membenahi buku-bukunya sehabis semua jadwal kuliahnya selesai. Ada beberapa kumpulan kertas yang di-clip menjadi satu dengan judul 'skripsi'. Sepertinya masih dalam bentuk sketsa karena judulnya begitu mencolok.

Ketika sedang sibuknya membenahi barang, seorang pemuda berambut brunette masuk ke dalam kelas dan menyapa Armin, "Oh, yo, Armin."

"Eh?! A-astaga … ternyata kau, Eren."

"Jadwal siang, ya? Sama dong."

Sosok berambut brunette dengan manik mata hijau nan manis itu adalah Eren Jaeger. Armin tidak yakin apakah Eren benar-benar keturunan Jerman (bentuk wajah dan logat bicara itu yang meragukan), tapi sebagai teman sejak kecil, Armin percaya saja. Mengesampingkan kewarganegaraan Eren, Armin selalu kagum dengan temannya itu. Ayah Eren seorang dokter di rumah sakit tempat Christa dirawat. Sedangkan Ibu Eren memiliki café khusus remaja yang dekat dengan SMA mereka dulu. Melihat perpaduan antara kemampuan memasak dan medis, Eren mengambil jurusan ahli gizi. Kalau Armin yang masuk akutansi, karena jurusan itu pilihan Ibunya. Lagi-lagi Armin mendewakan Ibunya.

Setelah ngobrol sebentar, mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke café milik Ibu Eren terlebih dahulu. Hari ini Ibu Eren, yaitu Bibi Carla, membuat resep cupcake baru dan berharap bahwa Armin berkenan untuk mencobanya pertama kali.

"Meski bukan lagi yang pertama, tapi Ibu pasti akan senang!" ujar Eren, berharap. Maniknya berkilauan seperti bintang.

"Baiklah~ aku juga akan senang kalau bisa mendapat makanan gratis."

"Yah, semoga itu bukan racun."

Armin tersenyum kecut setelah mendengar perkataan Eren.

(Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.)

.

.

.

Café ini buka 12 jam penuh, mulai dari pukul 9 pagi hingga pukul 9 malam. Penampilannya agak berbeda dengan cefe lain. Mulai dari pengunjungnya, café ini hanya memperbolehkan remaja usia 12 tahun hingga 25 tahun yang berkunjung. Sesuai dengan nama café yang tertera, 'Cafeteen', baca saja 'kaftin'. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang salah sebut menjadi 'kafein' atau kasus yang paling parah adalah 'kantin'.

Penataan ruang pun berbeda. Ada beberapa ruang, yaitu ruang 'Relax' dan ruang 'Study'. Karena tujuan mereka bukan untuk numpang wi-fi maupun belajar kelompok, mereka masuk ke ruang Relax. Di dalamnya cukup sepi, mengingat saat ini bukan waktu bagi pegawai muda maupun anak sekolah biasa pulang. Kemungkinan lain, semua pengunjung meramaikan ruang Study.

"Eh? Armin?"

Armin menengok ke sumber suara. Ternyata seorang gadis sedang membersihkan salah satu meja. Gadis berambut gelap ponytail yang memakai kemeja berwarna krim, rok lipit orange selutut, dan apron merah muda. Yah, dia memakai seragam pegawai Cafeteen. Namanya Sasha Blouse, salah satu kenalan sejak Armin pertama kali berkunjung kemari. Sasha tidak melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus SMK. Alasannya sih, dia ingin mencoba mandiri. Tampaknya, Sasha akan lanjut kuliah setelah berhasil mencari uang sendiri.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sasha," sapa Armin.

"Hee~ sampai sekarang pun kau belum mendapat pacar, eh? Masak kalah dengan tampang pas-pasan seperti Eren ini," goda Sasha.

Pelipis Armin dan Eren berkedut karena marah. Armin menjawab, "Ingin fokus kuliah saja."

"Siapa yang kau sebut tampang pas-pasan, he?!" teriak Eren.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Yaikh!"

Mereka bertiga terlompat saat sosok Bibi Carla mucul. Sasha meminta maaf dan pamit untuk kembali bekerja. Eren berkata bahwa Armin datang hari ini. Seperti yang mereka duga, Bibi Carla tersenyum riang dengan berbagai makna. Sambil menunggu Bibi Carla mengambil hasil karyanya, Eren dan Armin membeli minuman di etalase minum dekat pojokan. Eren berdiri bersandar tembok dan bertanya, "Pagi tadi, aku melihatmu mengayuh sepeda sambil membawa bunga. Memangnya, sekarang kau bekerja di toko Ibumu?"

"Mmn … ya. Dari pada bengong sih."

Eren dan Armin menerima pesanan mereka masing-masing, kemudian duduk di meja dekat dinding kaca.

"Aku dan Kyklo sama-sama belajar bekerja di tempat usaha ortu masing-masing. Bagaimana denganmu, Eren?"

"Aku sih nyantai. Lagi pula, Ibu masih cukup muda. Terlalu dini buatku belajar bekerja. Malas juga sih."

"Begitu …"

"Oh, ya selain memintamu mencoba resep baru, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau kenal Sharle Innocencio?"

"EH?!" Armin terkejut.

"Sudah ku duga. Ternyata kalian menjalin hubungan, ya?"

"Tidak! sama sekali tidak benar! Kami baru kenalan tadi pagi. Ia ingin membeli bunga sebagai penyemangat untuk temannya yang sakit. Aku juga diminta untuk mengantarkannya."

"Oh … makanya tadi tampak tergesa-gesa."

"Me-memangnya kau kenal dia, Eren?"

"Nggak, sih. Nggak tahu wajahnya pula."

"Apa?! Lalu mengapa bertanya?!"

"He-hei, dia manis tidak?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah ketularan Jean."

"Aku tanya dia manis atau tidak kok, bukan soal virus mematikan yang disebar kuda."

"Ngh … ya, dia manis. Tapi … temannya lebih manis dari dia."

"APA?! Kau sudah kenal temannya juga?!"

"Ugh … tentu saja. Selain mengantarkan, aku diminta Christa untuk menemaninya juga!"

"Christa? Namanya Christa?! Wah … semanis apa dia, ya? Ajak aku ke sana, dong."

"Aku harus bertanya padanya dulu."

"Kapan bertanyanya?"

"Mungkin hari Minggu nanti."

"Sekarang saja bertanya pada Sharle lewat e-mail."

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa aku punya e-mailnya?!" Armin sangat terkejut. Saat merogoh kantong jaket, handphonenya tidak ada.

"Aku membajaknya," kata Eren sambil menunjukkan hape android Armin.

"Kembalikan!" pinta Armin sambil meraih-raih hape yang ada di tangan Eren.

"Bentar, ku catat dulu alamat e-mailnya." Saat Eren mengangkat hape dalam genggamannya itu ke atas, seseorang meraih hape itu.

"Eren, jangan iseng pada Armin," tegur Bibi Carla, "Dasar bandel!"

"Bibi!"

"Ibu!"

Bibi Carla mengembalikan hape itu pada pemiliknya. Armin berterima kasih dan meleletkan lidah pada Eren.

"Nah, ini cupcake yang Bibi maksud. Cobalah."

Di hadapan Armin ada cupcake unik yang sulit dijelaskan bentuknya. Cupnya dari kertas seperti biasa, namun di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang lembut. Bukan, bukan seperti sponge cake. Sesuatu seperti ice cream, tapi mengembang. Potongan strawberry menjadi penghias. Armin mengambil satu dan memakannya.

"Mmn …"

Tak disangka! Teksturnya lebih lembut dari cupcake biasa. Rasa coklat yang meleleh di lidah Armin membuat matanya terpejam. Di bagian dasar ada vanilla lembut dengan potongan kecil strawberry. Rasa manis vanilla dan coklat, menyatu dengan rasa asam-manis strawberry.

"Tapi sepertinya, lemak yang dikandung cukup banyak," keluh Bibi Carla.

Setelah menghabiskan satu cup, Armin berkomentar, "Ini enak, kok, Bibi! Manis dan asam bercampur dengan sensasi lembut dan aroma dari coklatnya bisa membuat setiap orang tergoda, Bibi! Ini karya yang hebat sekali."

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu … karena masih sisa begitu banyak di dapur, bawa saja pulang untuk Ibumu. Bibi ingin tahu komentar Ibumu. Sebentar ya, Bibi bungkuskan dulu!"

"Eh? Te-terima kasih, Bibi Carla!"

Saat melihat kembali pada Eren, Armin terkejut. Eren mengerucutkan bibir sambil bersedekap.

"E-Eren? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bagus. Sebaiknya Ibu mengadopsimu saja. Bahkan anak kandungnya saja dilarang ngemil makanan di toko. Huh!"

"Eeh~ Ehehehe."

"Tapi, kapan-kapan datang saja lagi kemari kalau butuh sesuatu. Keluarga kita sudah cukup lama bersahabat."

"Tentu saja!" Armin menjawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, mereka berbincang-bincang lagi hingga Armin pamit pulang. Bibi Carla pun tidak lupa untuk menitipkan cupcake tadi pada Armin. Armin berterima kasih lagi lalu berjalan keluar café. Hari sudah menjelang malam.

Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda, sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Ruang kantin yang biasa dipakai para pasien perawatan khusus. Sosok Christa duduk termenung melihat makan malamnya. Ia hanya meneguk secangkir coklatnya tanpa menyentuh piring makan. Petra yang melihat keadaan pasien asuhnya, menjadi khawatir.

"Christa?"

Christa menatap wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Malam ini, kantin hanya dikunjungi beberapa orang. Mungkin jumlahnya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Saat meneguk coklatnya, ponsel flip milik Christa bergetar. Namun, pemiliknya hanya tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Petra semakin khawatir dan mencoba bertanya.

"Christa? Ada apa? Mungkin temanmu yang mengirim pesan. Ayolah, jawab mereka. Mereka pasti khawatir."

"Kak Petra …"

Petra berusaha menyuapi Christa.

"Lukanya … perih lagi …"

Hening. Petra segera berdiri dan memegang tiang infus Christa. Ia berkata, "Lupakan makan malam. Kita harus kembali ke kamar dan memanggil dokter."

"Tidak bisa."

"Jangan-jangan …"

"Kakiku … tidak bisa bergerak."

Dengan sigap, Petra mengambil kursi roda darurat di dalam kantin, kemudian membantu Christa duduk di kursi tersebut. Petra mendorong kursi roda Christa menuju kamar.

(Kambuh lagi? Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi untuk meraih kesembuuhan. Tapi … mengapa?!)

Pikiran Christa kalut saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kamar rawat. Petra tampak tergesa-gesa saat mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki Christa. Bagaimana pun juga, keluarga Christa telah menyerahkan tanggung jawab dan wewenang mereka terhadap perawatan Christa, kepada Petra. Jadi, saat Christa kembali sakit, Petra merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

"Perih bagaimana, Christa? Panas? Atau seperti digigit?"

Wajah Christa memucat dan rambut pirangnya ikut layu. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Untuk berbicara saja, bibir Christa tiba-tiba terkunci.

"Tenang saja, kamu akan segera mendapat perawatan," ujar Petra.

(Perawatan lagi? Jadi, aku harus di dalam kamar terus hingga hari Sabtu? Tanpa ada orang yang boleh membesuk?)

Pintu kamar Christa terbuka. Beberapa perawat lain yang sedang membersihkan kamar Christa, membantu Petra menidurkan Christa di ranjang. Seorang dokter datang setelah Petra menekan tombol khusus di atas ranjang Christa. Dokter tersebut memeriksa data cek kesehatan Christa yang dilakukan Petra sore tadi.

"Sore tadi, Christa masih ceria bersama teman yang menjenguknya. Tapi saat makan malam, sikap dan kesehatannya berubah drastis," ujar Petra, menjelaskan pada dokter.

"Ini mengherankan. Mana mungkin penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Sudah lama setelah operasi pengangkatan, seharusnya keadaan Nona Christa membaik. Apa Nona Christa tertular penyakit ringan dari salah satu pengunjung?"

"Tidak. Semua pengunjung dalam keadaan sehat. Saya sendiri yang mengecek dan melakukan pengamatan."

"Kalau begitu, tolong ambilkan stetoskopnya."

Christa yang telentang di ranjang hanya melihat langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

(Dapatkah suatu hari nanti, aku bisa terbebas dari dinding putih ini dan menikmati udara segar di luar? Bisakah? Mampukah?)

Saat memikirkan itu, kesadaran Christa mulai menghilang. Di ujung kesadaran yang tersisa, malah sosok manis berambut pirang yang mucul di pikirannya.

(Armin Arlert? Mengapa harus dia? Hanya pengantar bunga.)

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Armin sedang menata sampel bunga yang ada di depan toko. Meski begitu, pandangannya tak luput dari handphone yang ada di meja. Sambil memejamkan mata dan berkomat-kamit, tangannya tak lelah menata bunga. Entah bagaimana bishounen itu mampu melakukan ketiga hal tersebut bersamaan. Empat hal bila ditambah matanya yang terbuka sesekali untuk melirik handphone.

 _Drrt …_

"Sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya, Eren!" teriak Armin. Ia meraih handphone dan membuka ruang obrolan di aplikasi Rain. Obrolannya dengan Eren hanya dipenuhi pertanyaan teman brunette-nya itu.

Pertanyaan semacam, 'minta alamat e-mailnya Sharle dong, aku belum sempat menyimpannya kemarin' dan 'minta dong, minta dong, minta dong', dikirim oleh Eren secara beruntun setiap 5 menit. Padahal dia bilang, hari ini sedang menemani pacarnya, Mikasa Ackerman, ke mall. Bagaimana mungkin Mikasa luput pengawasannya terhadap Eren? Kita harus memberi Eren tepuk tangan setelah Armin mencubit lengannya nanti.

"Oy, muka cewek."

Armin terlonjak mendengar sapaan tak sopan itu. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan mengangkat alis. Terkejut juga dengan siapa yang datang ke toko. Sosok berambut pirang dan wajah mirip dengan putri Innocencio.

"Xavy?" gumam Armin. Sepertinya Xavy mendengar gumaman kecil itu dari raut wajahnya yang berubah.

"Hah?! Siapa yang dengan laknatnya menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecil?!"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan Xavy. Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Kau tidak suka aku datang kemari?!"

"Bukan begitu maksudnya."

(Haaah … tak ada gunanya bicara dengan orang sombong dan judes …)

"Anda mencari bunga untuk seseorang?"

"Bukan berarti aku suka untuk datang kemari. Aku memang ingin mencari bunga untuk seseorang."

"O-ouh … kalau boleh tahu, bunga itu untuk teman yang sakit, kekasih, atau saudara?"

"Untuk teman yang sakit. Ta-tapi bukan benar-benar teman sih, musuh malah. Juga, bukan berarti tebakanmu benar!"

(TSUNDERE! XAVY INNOCENCIO 100% TSUNDERE!)

"Mengerti, anda ingin sesuatu yang membuat anda dekat dengan 'musuh' tersebut?"

"Hmmh … panggil saja teman. Lagi pula, sudah pasti kau tahu siapa orang itu."

"Maaf. Saya takut salah lagi."

"Haaah …"

Xavy mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menunjukkan foto seseorang. Armin langsung menelan ludah saat melihatnya.

Xavy berseloroh sambil memasukkan kembali handphone ke dalam saku, "Jangan memberiku tatapan sok manis itu, muka cewek."

"E-eh~ Christa Lenz, ya?"

"Ya, teman adikku. Sharle menangis menyedihkan pagi tadi. Dia mendapat telepon dari Christa bahwa penyakit temannya itu kambuh lagi dan harus diisolasi hingga hari Sabtu. Jadi, Sharle memintaku untuk menengoknya."

"Mengapa anda?"

"Mana ku tahu! Dia bilang … dia ingin agar aku dekat dengan Christa."

Saat mengucapkan hal itu, wajah Xavy memerah. Merah hingga ujung telinga. Armin yang melihat perubahan drastis itu menjadi tahu alasan Xavy bertingkah kasar ketika berkenalan dengan Christa. Tsundere selalu berusaha terlihat membenci orang yang disukainya. Itu berarti, benar bahwa Xavy adalah tsundere dan memiliki perasaan khusus pada Christa.

"Baiklah. Kalau boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama anda dan Christa berkenalan?"

"Sebelumnya, aku sudah kenal dia saat pertemuan antar keluarga bangsawan ketika SMA. Dan aku baru sadar bahwa Sharle mengenalnya saat Sharle mengajakku menjenguk Christa."

"Wah, cukup lama, ya?"

"Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, muka cewek. Cepat carikan bunganya—"

Armin menunjukkan satu tangkai bunga dengan bentuk kelopak yang sama seperti yang Sharle pesan kemarin. Hanya saja, warnanya lebih muda dan cerah.

"Apa itu?" tanya Xavy.

"Bunga yang sama seperti yang Sharle pesan kemarin. Bunga tulip warna kuning. Dipercaya memiliki arti yang sama dengan kalimat, 'jadilah temanku'. Selain itu, warnanya yang cerah juga mampu memberi orang lain semangat. Juga, saya yakin bahwa bunga ini akan cocok bila disandingkan dengan bunga yang Sharle berikan kemarin. Warnanya yang cerah juga selaras dengan vas yang ada di kamar Christa."

Xavy tertegun melihat bunga itu. Meski sebenarnya sudah percaya dengan perkataan Armin, namun ia ragu untuk langsung memilih bunga itu. Pemuda itu masih berusaha jaga image dihadapan orang lain hingga pemilihan ketua dewan kota selesai.

"Mengapa bukan bunga mawar atau kamboja?"

(Kamboja?! Apa ia menganggap Christa mustahil bertahan hidup?!)

"Ah~ sepertinya tidak cocok saat melihat maaf, karakter anda, suasana yang dibangun, serta tujuannya. Kalaupun tujuan anda untuk menyatakan perasaan, bukan berarti langsung menyatakannya saat menjenguk nanti, 'kan? Kita semua butuh proses untuk mencapai sesuatu. Melihat kondisi Christa yang lemah pun, tidak memungkinkannya untuk berpikir berat seperti menentukan pilihan antara menerima anda atau tidak. Pertama, Christa butuh teman. Barulah ketika Christa merasa membutuhkan motivasi, anda bisa memberi dukungan sambil menyatakan perasaan. Jangan membuat Christa berpikir berat, itu saja."

"Seperti kau tahu soal cinta saja."

"Tidak. saya hanya menyarankan hal yang dapat menunjang keberhasilan anda."

"Hah. Bocah. Baik, dengan terpaksa, aku pesan satu tangkai bunga itu. Aku akan membawanya hari Minggu nanti. Jadi, pastikan bunganya tidak layu. Berikan formalin atau pengawet apa pun."

"Sebenarnya kami punya banyak stok yang masih tertanam secara alami di belakang toko, sih," jawab Armin, sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Xavy yang kejam layaknya pembunuh.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan datang hari Minggu nanti."

"Terima kasih telah berbelanja di toko kami, selamat menikmati hari anda."

"Meh …"

Setelah mobil Xavy melesat pergi, Armin menghela napas dan berbalik.

"WHUO!"

Armin terkejut melihat Eren terpatung menatapnya dari pintu belakang toko. Peluh membasahi jidat sang pemilik darah Jerman itu. Ekspresi Eren sangat buruk antara terkejut, panik, dan menangis. Armin mendekati dan menyentuh pundak dingin Eren.

"Eren?"

BRUGH!

Tubuh Eren jatuh ke depan dan tampak penggaris besi menancap di tas punggungnya. Armin segera menangkap tubuh Eren, dan terhenyak melihat kekasih Eren berdiri dengan wajah marah. Pose bertarung tampak baru dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan melihat debu yang berterbangan di sekitar kaki kurusnya. Rambut hitam sebahu gadis itu berkibar tertiup angin. Bando merah di rambutnya selaras dengan syal merah di leher.

"Mikasa!"

"Armin, serahkan Eren. Aku ingin membunuhnya," jawab Mikasa Ackerman dengan dingin.

"E-Eh?! T-tunggu dulu … apa sih masalahnya sampai bunuh-bunuhan segala?!"

"Dia jatuh cinta dengan gadis bernama Sharle," ujar Mikasa sambil menunjukkan obrolan Sharle dengan Eren di medsos Rain.

"Eh~ sepertinya memang begitu, sih. Silahkan dieksekusi," ujar Armin sambil melemparkan tubuh Eren pada Mikasa.

"ARMIIIIIN! HELP MEEE!" teriak Eren yang ditenteng Mikasa layaknya karung beras.

Armin hanya menaruh kepalan tangan kanannya ke dada kiri.

"Berjuanglah kawan."

Setelah dua sejoli nan 'harmonis' itu pergi, Armin mengembalikan sampel yang dipegangnya kembali ke tempatnya. Ketika kembali menata bunga-bunga itu, ia melihat sampel bunga tulip orange, dan teringat Christa.

(Dia harus diisolasi hingga hari Sabtu? Dia pasti kesepian.)

Saat itulah Armin menumbuhkan satu perasaan pada Christa. Seperti perasaan ingin membebaskannya dari dinding putih kamar rumah sakit.

(Christa. Christa Lenz. Mengapa harus dia?)

.

.

.

Mobil Ferrari melesat tinggi di jalan raya. Tempat tujuannya pun mulai tampak karena hiasan mencolok di papan penunjuknya. Mobil itu terparkir di bagian luar karena mustahil masuk tanpa melindas barang dagangan. Sosok pemuda dengan setelan pakaian kerja pegawai kantor, melangkah keluar dari mobil. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut toko itu. Berwarna-warni bunga dan semerbak harumnya membuat kepalanya pusing. Namun, demi pujaan hati, ia tak bisa mundur.

"Oy, muka cewek," sapanya pada pemuda berambut pirang bernama Armin.

"Anda memanggil saya dengan sebutan itu lagi."

"Lalu? Kau marah?!" bentak Xavy.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya …"

Armin mengambil satu tangkai bunga yang diletakkan dalam plastik hias berbentuk corong. Pita dan kartu ucapan tersemat pada sisi plastik dekat kelopaknya. Xavy meraih benda itu dan melemparkan selembar uang ke meja kasir.

Armin yang menghitung itu terkejut. Jumlahnya lebih besar dari pada pemasukan Minggu pagi ini. Karena di musim gugur seperti ini, mustahil banyak orang yang berminat untuk membeli bunga sebagai hadiah untuk kekasih. Paling mungkin sih untuk menjenguk orang sakit. Seperti yang akan Xavy lakukan.

"Ano … maaf, kami tidak memiliki kembalian untuk uang anda."

"Aku tak butuh kembalian. Uang sisanya sebagai tip untukmu. Soalnya, aku … cih, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Temani aku menjenguk Christa."

"E-EH?! Tapi 'kan … Sharle bilang itu momen untuk kalian berdua … mana mungkin aku akan mengganggu momen kalian," tangkis Armin tanpa memperhatikan penyebutan saya-anda lagi.

"Aku tidak membayarmu untuk mengganggu ku. Bantu aku agar suasana nanti tidak terasa kaku." Bahkan Xavy pun lupa peraturan saya-anda karena terlalu semangat.

"Umm …"

"Menolakku? Tak apa sih, uangnya tetap jadi milikmu."

"Baiklah … aku akan membantumu."

"Bagus. Kau bisa mengemudikan mobil?"

Armin menggeleng. Mana mungkin ia bisa menguasai sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ia miliki?

"Haah, merepotkan."

(Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu, Xavy.)

.

.

.

Mereka berdua termenung di depan pintu kamar Christa. Sama-sama membayangkan bahwa keadaan Christa sangat lemah dengan masker oksigen dan berbagai infus. Tergolek lemas tak berdaya sambil menatap kosong jam dinding yang berdetik dengan pelan, namun menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Tapi aku pengen es krim coklat, Kak Petra!" teriak suara manis dari dalam ruangan.

Seketika khayalan suram mereka buyar setelah mendengar suara itu. Armin hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Christa, namun sudah keburu dibuka Petra. Petra terhenyak saat melihat dua pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. Christa mengintip dari celah di antara pinggang langsing Petra, kemudian bergumam, "Armin? Kak Xavy?"

"Temanmu? Kalau begitu, selamat datang!" sambut Petra. Ia menyingkirkan bungkus snack yang bercecer di lantai. Petra melanjutkan, "Beberapa teman Christa datang pagi ini. agak merepotkan karena mereka membuat sarapan di balkon. Kalian tahu kompor listrik? Mereka membawanya ke balkon, memasak sarapan, dan makan bersama Christa. Tapi mereka pulang duluan tanpa membersihkan tempat memasak! Sekarang aku terlihat seperti pengasuh Christa!" curhat Petra.

Armin hanya meringis singkat. Terasa agak aneh saat mendengar celoteh Petra, yang terdengar seperti celoteh Ibu Armin saat teman-temannya datang menjenguk Armin yang demam selama seminggu penuh. Armin dan Xavy masuk ke dalam kamar Christa setelah mengucapkan permisi. Armin duduk di salah satu kursi, sementara Xavy memilih berdiri bersandar dinding. Petra tak sengaja melirik ke arah bunga yang dipegang Xavy. Dengan kikuk, Xavy juga melihat kea rah bunga tulip kuningnya.

"Ehem, untukmu …"

Xavy menyerahkan bunga tulip itu pada Christa. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun terkejut. Ia menatap lembut mata Xavy, kemudian tersenyum dan menerima bunga pemberian Xavy. Christa berkata, "Terima kasih. Warnanya yang cerah membuatku kembali semangat untuk bertahan hidup."

"A-oh … baguslah … emm … Lenz-sa—"

"Christa saja, Kak Xavy. Aku sudah menganggap Kak Xavy seperti kakak ku sendiri."

Seketika, muka Xavy memerah setelah mendengar penuturan Christa. Ia menolehkan wajah dan menjawab, "Terima kasih … aku menyayangimu … sebagai adikku …"

Wajah Christa pun juga memerah. Senyumannya semakin manis dan ia membalas, "Aku juga."

Armin tersenyum melihat Xavy dan Christa akhirnya bisa akur setelah pemberian bunga itu. Ia menghela napas lega. Petra pun juga senang melihat mereka berdua tidak saling bermusuhan hanya karena klan mereka memiliki politik yang berbeda. Petra pun mengucapkan sesuatu untuk memecah suasana canggung itu, "Bagaimana kalau makan siang?"

"Ehh? Ini kan masih pagi …," celetuk Armin.

"Ayolah … sarapan yang dibuat teman-teman Christa tadi massih tersisa banyak. Atau kalian ingin ku buatkan onigiri, atau kare?"

Armin dan Xavy bertatapan. Kemudian mereka memilih onigiri. Christa pun memilih makanan yang sama meski masih kenyang. Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan mengemil, berbincang, dan main game dari laptop Xavy. Xavy merasa begitu lega karena pada akhirnya bisa dekat dengan orang yang selalu diliriknya. Siang hari pun tiba, Armin pamit untuk pulang duluan karena ada jadwal kuliah yang harus ia ikuti.

"Ah! Sebentar, Armin!" pinta Christa.

Armin menoleh saat hendak membuka pintu. "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku minta alamat e-mailmu? Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

"O-ooh … tentu … tentu boleh."

Mereka saling bertukar alamat e-mail. Begitu juga dengan Xavy. Setelah selesai, Xavy pamit untuk mengantarkan Armin lalu pulang ke rumah.

"Dia gadis yang manis …," gumam Xavy dalam perjalanannya mengantar Armin ke kampus.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pernyataan cinta?"

Xavy menggelengkan kepala. Ia menjawab, "Aku sudah lega bisa dianggap sebagai kakaknya. Aku tidak tega memaksanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak ia cintai."

"Politikus tegas pun bisa lembut, ya di hadapan gadis manis seperti Christa?"

"A-apa-apaan itu! Kau meledekku, muka cewek?!"

"Ng-nggak kok! Bukan begitu maksudku. Hehe …"

Pat!

Sebelah tangan Xavy menepuk puncak kepala Armin. "Kau pun ku anggap sebagai adikku. Jangan ragu untuk minta bantuanku."

Armin terbelalak melihat sikap Xavy yang berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Wajah Armin memerah, ia kembali menatap jalanan di depan sana. Meski pikirannya melayang pada perubahan sikap Xavy. Tak ia sadari, mobil sudah sampai di depan kampus. Armin turun dari mobil.

"Nah, belajar sana yang rajin. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai Christa menikahi cowok yang tidak berguna!" ledek Xavy.

Wajah Armin semakin merah. Ia menjawab dengan gagap, "Ap-ap-apa … ma-maksud-n-nya?!"

"Ku lihat, Christa seperti menyukaimu. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia jatuh pada tangan cowok yang tidak berguna, mengerti? Bye."

Mobil Xavy kembali melaju di jalan raya dan mengambil arah memutar. Armin masih terdiam sejak penuturan Xavy tentang perasaan Christa padanya. Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Armin berbalik dan memiringkan kepala. "Kyklo?"

"Dimana tasmu?"

Armin pun baru sadar bahwa ia belum membawa tas. Dengan wajah putus asa, ia menatap jalan raya yang mulai sepi karena jam kerja tengah dimulai.

(Kak Xavy … benar-benar merepotkan … heuuuu~)

"Tak apa. Aku akan berbagi buku denganmu."

"Tapi skripsiku?!"

Kyklo hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Armin.

(Ah, sudahlah. Setidaknya aku senang sudah bisa membantu orang lain. Tak apalah kalau nanti harus mengerjakan skripsi dua kali sebagai hukuman. Huhu …)

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di kamar Christa, Petra merapikan kotak obat yang mulai penuh. Ia berkata, "Xavy orang yang baik, ya? Apa lagi pemuda cantik itu."

Christa mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya, lalu merebahkan badan ke ranjang. "Ya … aku tidak tega membuat mereka khawatir dengan keadaanku."

"Jangan memaksakan diri, nona."

"Kak Petra …"

"Hm?"

"Obatnya masih ada? Kepala ku sakit lagi …"

Petra tak sengaja menjatuhkan vas yang dipegangnya karena melihat hidung Christa mulai mengeluarkan darah, dan gadis itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Christa!"

.

.

.

To be continued~


End file.
